Told You So
by trascendenza
Summary: From the episode Forever Blue. Jimmy and Coop, their first night together as more than just friends.


**Author's Note: **I'm going to assume that anyone who clicked on this did read the rating, but just in case, I'll reiterate: this is intended for mature audiences only.

**Told You So**

"Come in, come in," Coop gestured widely and ushered him in. Jimmy clutched his keys harder in his hand, the excuses choking in his throat as he tried to figure out what he was doing here, but before any of them could articulate, Coop grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in. Slamming the door shut behind them, he turned to face Jimmy, all civilized pretenses they'd upheld during the day gone. Their bodies collided before Jimmy was even aware of moving; he vaguely heard things hitting the floor as they moved through the room. Coop kissed with the same passion that he fought crime and it was all Jimmy could do to stay on his feet, but a small part of him had to admit that when they stumbled onto the couch, he didn't mind in the least.

Coop leaned back, chest heaving and his pale skin flushed, eyes lit up like a lake full of sun.

"Been wantin' to do that all day," he said, low and gravelly.

Jimmy had to laugh. "Can't say the thought didn't cross my mind a time or two."

Coop rested his hands on Jimmy's chest, biting his lips a little and looking uncertain of himself.

"Can I?" His fingers were fiddling with Jimmy's buttons.

Jimmy saw the hunger in Coop's eyes and knew he was asking about more than his shirt; hell, Jimmy knew that hunger. It was the same one that had been setting his skin on fire every time he watched Coop pat down a perp today, that had forced him to make do in one of the cramped bathroom stalls because his body wanted it so bad.

But that wasn't the question.

"I don't know," he said honestly, putting his hands on Coop's, shifting. His cock was trying to answer for him, jutting up against his uniform and pressing into Coop's thigh; he swallowed and tried to find the words. "I ain't… I ain't sure about what we're doin' here, exactly."

Coop leaned down and gave him a soft, lingering kiss that set his blood on fire even worse than their earlier ones had.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy," he whispered, trailing his lip up Jimmy's jaw and weakening his resolve with every one, "You don't have to worry. I'm gonna make it good for you. Real good."

Coop's hand started to slide down his side, unsnapping the buttons ands running his thumb over Jimmy's ribs, heat on heat; Jimmy couldn't stop himself from rising up to the touch, groaning low in his throat when it moved down to his waistband and crept under it.

"Coop…"

"Don't you worry," He fumbled with Jimmy's belt and got it loose, muttering under his breath about how he had a hard enough time getting this shit off himself. "All I wanna do is make this good for you."

When Coop's hand slid past the thin layer of fabric separating them, the last of his sanity snapped and his hands scrabbled on Coop's chest, trying to get some purchase, trying to get Coop out of all the goddamn clothing, because he couldn't hold back anymore, not with these soft words in his ears and this hard grip on his cock. Strong hands, strong and sure worked him, incited pleasure on his skin as easily as breathing, fingers that knew the shape of a gun just like his, hands that fucking _knew_, knew everything he wanted even before he did.

"_Jesus_… Coop…"

Coop's hand hesitated for the briefest second and he thought he might cry at the thought of this ending, managed to grind out, "Don't stop."

"Always, Jimmy," Coop whispered in his ear, leaning down for another kiss that sent Jimmy soaring, the taste and feel and weight of Coop all he could comprehend, so good he thought he might just die if it didn't end or go on forever, which, he couldn't tell. Of course Coop knew, knew just how to hold him, just how to catch his thumb so that every muscle in his body went tight as overstrung wire, and he was pushing up against it, so close, so close, and then Coop was whispering those soft words again, "C'mon, Jimmy, you're killin' me here, I gotta hear you, just lemme hear you, lemme feel you Jimmy, I know you want to…"

"I… Coop…" but the name undid him and his whole body tensed and froze, nerve endings screaming pleasure-agony. A groan ripped out of his throat before he shuddered back onto the couch, hot spots prickling under the surface of his skin and white spots dancing behind his eyes.

Coop sat back again, this time flushed almost completely red, his bare chest heaving and a smile playing on his lips.

"What'd I tell you, huh?"

Jimmy made a feeble swipe at him and they rolled onto the floor, laughing and punching and tangling.

He'd never admit it, but even despite how good Coop had made him feel—Hell, so good that he could barely see straight, much less put up a match against his partner—this was the real good part. The part he knew he'd keep coming back for.


End file.
